Amy's singing adventure
by XxXxchilidogluvXxXx
Summary: Amy was hurt growing up will singing be her only was out? or will all the attention from being at the top take her the rock bottom? will her hero be in time to help her from herself? (i suck at summarys cx)


**_Well, I decided to work on this story more than last time. But, since I've been taking a lot of tests lately I haven't been able to really work on this as much as I wanted to. So I'm working on this while doing my homework so it's going to be a bit short but longer then the first one. I'm doing my best on making this longer then I planned to. Also, since I didn't really liked how I did the beginning I wanted to rethink the plot and redo it. But for now, I've been working on the plot of this new story but I'll work post that later on when I finish editing it. _**

**There was a normal girl just walking minding her own business. She was a beautiful young lady but, she always got stared at by guys. She though they were filthy pigs just looking to hook up with a girl. She was wearing a fitting white dress reaching right above the knee with some gray flats, hair perfectly curled. Her name was Amy; she was walking alone thinking about life. Wondering if there's a reason why she was even here living a lie. Amy was slowly losing herself every day, not believing in herself she felt useless. Saying to herself every day that the guy that she was in love with will never love her the way she loves him. She had many secrets that she hide behind her many smiles and laughs but, inside she was dying every single second. Amy grew up being hurt and not being able to trust people with her secrets since the world is being messes up by people that don't care about anyone but them self. Something she would do is write songs, when she wrote them it was like she was in her own world where no one judge her, were all those things that she had been through were gone. She knew she would never be able to sing them in public in front of a crowed. Her friends told her she had a strong beautiful voice. She knew that if they though so she did to, Right? Not at all, when she would record herself and hear it she thought her voice was plain, she didn't hear that strong voice her friends described, all she heard was like something that was died and didn't put feeling into it. Then she got it. She didn't put any feeling into her voice. She finally let go of everything and sang with her heart.**

**Always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say**

But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
To let you know

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let the light shine on me

There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me, this is me

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

**She replayed it and she was amazed at how strong her voice was you could hear her emotions in her voice she was speech less she didn't know what to even say…..**

**_Well that's about it I hope you liked this I worked really hard on this. I'm gonna do my best to update as soon as possible. Also, I'm going to get them to talk this is just the first chapter. _**

**_Hope you liked it! Please review!_**

**_Stephano Horan Shor Styles 3_**


End file.
